the raise of ghost king Reigon's and the birth of the fenton twins
by GlraxaystarfireKatnissbluerose
Summary: well it as been two year since the asteroid events and Danny and his wife is just about to give birth to twin girls name Danielle Lilith's Fenton and Leia Rosella Fenton went the blast from the past come back to kidnap the new princesses of ghost zone why Samantha pregnant can Danny Fenton rescue him wife and children on time before the great wars began find out!


**the heart of being be king of the ghost zone - field trips styles**

* * *

well hi everyone this is my first trip to the ghost zone story so I hope you like it as you all know I have been doing lot of change to my other story so this will be quick on the bill board so I won't waste your time okay than.

the first part on my list to do is cerebrate my upcoming birthday on June 15 of year. the second thing on this list is the problem of my first long time Gavin Family Reunion which will be in July 12 That my dad want to go too. so don't worried I am still going to do else story no matter what.

* * *

chapter 1: the royal engagement proposal.

* * *

 **THE NO BODY POV's**

what a beautiful day in amity park has the birds start singings, plus the bees our strings

and the planes where flying around the town square skies has the peoples was in a big

rush to go home to eats out for lunches.

when the school kids goes to the auditorium for the next school assembly. when they

realize it time to get really for the first lecture about ATT's Testing for this year

graduations. when Daniel James Fenton and his three best friends decided to seat in the

back has they listen to Mr. Lancer Speech about respectful field trip for this year Too.

when he decided to call up Daniel James Fenton's to the stand has everyone stay silence

to hear what the young prince has to say when he told them about the time himself

cheated on the CAT's has the ghost name clockwork save him from his evils self

everyone stay pretty quite to say the least has it scary everyone's shit less to not cheat

on the test this year.

the teachers was terrify went he finish the story with a strong speech about forgiveness

and hurt-ness before leave that stage with a smile on his face for a job well done

because he knew the student body won't go down that same path as his once did but

maybe scar them for life if come down to it.

when he got to his seat near to the back of the auditorium where his two friends sat

down with Samantha Jane Manson. who stood up to give him a full hug and kiss as she

whisper I told you so In his ears as if say mister big shot is get some sex tonight . when

he whisper just wait until where alone I will show you meaning of the word sex with my

Mouth and Penis as he set back down with her in his lap.

when the bell finally ringing to go home went the children of amity park decided to go to

the nasty burger to do there homework's before heading home for late night ghost

patrols round the city. when Danny and Sam decided to have there romantics evening

together with a simple candlelight's dinner in the moonlight and a walk on the bleach

there love life start to get really heat did.

* * *

Daniel James Fenton/Phantom aka the prince of the ghost zone POV's

* * *

the air was perfect for tonight wedding re-proposal to my long time girlfriend Samantha

Jane Manson since I was planning on mating with her before the wedding in the ghost

zone that was setup on my 19th birthday which was in a few month anyway as the

ghost councils decided to remind me about my normal prince duty has future ghost

king.

I have decided not to wait for the graduation party to make my move since I can sensed

Samantha period's starting I wanted to give her the best chance at pregnancy as

possible so we can raise our children together as a family. but I don't wanted there to

be mess up with the ghost portals explosion in the near future to which cause miss-half

throughout her pregnancy trimester.

so I deceive myself to take her to the lake-bleaches for candlelight's dinner as ours

Anniversary took off in the moonlight with sex on the day of our engagement. when the

parents decided to leave us alone the whole day to get our life together to find a place

to move into together. when I see new mansion going up for sale in amity park valley

hills where I decided move Samantha and the kids shortly after graduation begin.

when my parent decided to build the Fenton's portal three thousand to gain a enough

money to start buses tours in the ghost zone when I return king. so the children of

Casper high can learn about the history of the ghost zone greatest heroes and super

villains of all time.


End file.
